Western Frontier
The Western Frontier is a nation-state based on the United States of America, and the main protagonist in Battalion Wars. They are one of the playable nations during the Campaign in Battalion Wars 2, once in a flashback campaign 30 years before the start of BWii, and in the final mission as part of the Alliance. History Background The Western Frontier is a Nation State in Battalion Wars. It is based on the United States of America of our world, though unlike the real U.S.A., it finds itself on the same continent as the Tundran Territories (Soviet Union), sharing a common border with the Tundrans and thus being more vulnerable to attacks. Pre-Battalion Wars During the Lightning Wars, the Western Frontier was one of the nations that did not fall to the Iron Legion. However, after the Legion was defeated by the Solar Empire, the Western Frontier and its neighbor; the Tundran Territories, eventually grew to become military superpowers. 30 years before the present day presented in the games, Tsar Gorgi, leader of the Tundran Territories, was mislead to believe that the Frontier developed a super weapon, and thus he launched a pre-emptive strike on the Western Frontier. General Herman was able to drive back the invaders, and the countries have remained bitter rivals ever since. Battalion Wars From that point on, the demilitarized zone on the border of the Western Frontier and Tundran Territories has been the sight of an uneasy truce between the two powerful armies, with both nations ready to retaliate in the event of a pre-emptive strike. General Herman grows anxious with the constant peace and how a lack of combat has gotten the Frontier troops out of shape, During a combat exercise, Frontier forces come across a Tundran armored division under the command of Tsar Gorgi. The Fighting Frontier and Tundran Bear were at War once again. After defending the radar array at Windbreak Ridge, freeing the Frontier Spies, capturing Castle Potempkin, destroying Marshall Nova's tank Division the "Iron Eight", the Frontier began an attack on the last Tundran Stronghold. However during the conflict, an Xylvanian bomber squadron commanded by Countess Ingrid was sent to bomb both armies. Disorganized after the Xylvanian assault, Frontier and Tundran forces joined together to form the Alliance of Nations, in a bid to stop the Xylvanian threat. Their first target was to weaken the Xylvanian forces at the Dune Sea, The essential resource of this region was an element called "Nerocite," an efficient vehicle fuel, after the Alliance managed to defend their outposts in the Region, they launched an offensive on the Xylvanians and managed to push them out of the Dune Sea. Next the Alliance headed to the Coral Atolls to help the Solar Empire in their fight against the Xylvanian Invaders, After defeating the Xylvanians, the Solar Empire joined the Alliance of Nations. Though the war was coming to a close, Xylvania was far from defeated. However, in the foolishness of her desperation and chronic curiosity, Countess Ingrid awakens the ancient armies of the Iron Legion buried deep under the grounds of the Crater of the Sun, the Frontier forces eventually cut a swathe through both Xylvanian and Legion forces, quickly finding The Cenotaph and destroying it. The Solar Empire is quick to intervene in the battle, sending support fighters, and as the Cenotaph is finally destroyed, Empress Lei-Qo is quick to arrive and kills Ingrid. In the final battle of the war, a combined force of Frontier and Tundran troops arrive at the Vladstag to commence a siege operation where they struggled through its three layers of static defenses and against two Battlestations until they finally captured the massive building, In its finale, the Frontier COs, as well as Marshall Nova, arrive to find Kommandant Ubel and Kaiser Vlad, Ubel is taken down by Nova in an act of vengeance, though Vlad escapes during the fight, and takes off in a helicopter. Battalion Wars 2 In Battalion Wars 2 the Western Frontier has a much smaller role in comparison to the first game. The Frontier forces make NPC appearances in the Solar and Tundran campaigns, and have their own campaign set 30 years ago facing the Tundra Territories. Their first appear during the Anglo-Solar Campaign when the Anglo Army attacks the Frontier's garrison on the Solar Empire. They reappear during the Xylvanian's Occupation of the Tundran Territories as a supporting non-playable faction during the mission Scorched Earth. Country Representation The Western Frontier is heavily based on the United States, many examples includes their love for American Football and Conflict (the last in a comedic way), also, the Geography of the frontier is based on Western America (hence the name) and Herman is a parody of Full Metal Jacket's Gunnery Sergeant Hartman, their Army colors are Green and White and their attire is inspired by the uniforms american soldiers wore during World War II. Heroism The Western Frontier may seem militartistic and chauvinistic from time to time, it's leaders seeing war as some kind of sport (in BWI, Brigadeer Betty is almost protrayed as a cheerleader), but it has "the heart on the right spot" and is always ready to fight against evil. Their forces are spread over all the world, fighting on the side of those nations who need their assistance. Soldier quotes Grunts/Vehicle pilots Tundra *''They're waiting for us out there...'' *''It's quiet..too quiet.'' *''Why aren't there any girl soldiers?'' *''How about a card game while we wait?'' *''Does it have to be so cold?'' *''How many times have we been at war with these guys anyway?'' *''Got any gum?'' *''Why all guns even work in this cold?'' *''My rifle is all jammed up with mud.'' *''Is it time to eat yet?'' *''Stay on your toes!'' *''Just say the word, coach!'' *''What are we doing here anyway? I missed the briefing.'' *''Whatever happened to the ceasefire? i liked ceasefire.'' Dune Sea *''I feel dizzy.'' *''I need ice cream.'' *''Who the heck are these Xylvanians anyway?'' *''What's with this Nerocite stuff anyway?'' *''Dang, it's hot.'' *''Who drank all my water?'' *''Are we lost?'' *''Sounds like the Kaiser's got an axe to grind from way back.'' *''Watch out for those acid guns! They'll burn you to a crisp!'' *''So, the reds are on our side now.'' *''I got sand in my Eyes!'' Coral Atolls *''Did you know that coral is actually an animal?'' *''Don't touch the coral. It's real fragile.'' *''Do we have time for a swim?'' *''Anybody got a spare mat?'' *''I need some new boots.'' *''Solar Empire? Never heard of it.'' *''Where are we going?'' *''Glad we have the Sols on our side.'' *''Do I have time to write a letter to my mom?'' Xylvania *''Time to get your lumps, Xylvanians!'' *''How about we settle this whole thing with a game of dodgeball?'' *''Let's just get this over with.'' *''Out of the frying pan and into the fire.'' *''I have a bad feeling about this mission.'' *''I just wanna go home!'' *''What happens if we run into the Kaiser?'' *''If you see the Battlestation...just start running.'' *''Whatever you do, don't let 'em take you prisoner.'' *''This place gives me the heebee jeebees.'' *''I'm too young for this.'' *''I admit it, coach: I'm flat out scared!'' *''They're coming for us! I got a gut feeling about it..'' *''I've never seen anything like these monsters.'' *''Where did these monsters come from?'' *''Those fellas sure are ugly.'' *''Have you seen the size of their teeth?'' *''And their breath, hoooo boy.'' *''Those guys need to see a dental hygenist.'' *''These X-ers sure know how to throw a party.'' *''It's high noon at the Vladstag corral, but where are the outlaws?'' Direct *''Let's go!'' (two different tones of voice) *''That way!'' *''Over there!'' *''Yes sir!'' *''Go, go, go!'' *''Move up!'' *''Move out!'' *''Roger Wilco.'' *''Affirmative!'' *''Gangway!'' *''Whatever you say, sir!'' *''You got it!'' *''Let's hustle!'' *''Advancing!'' *''On my way, sir!'' *''What's the hurry?'' *''Copy that!'' *''Where are we going this time?'' *''I'll be right along.'' *''Get going!'' Upon killing an enemy *''Wasted!'' *''Busted!'' *''Bad guy down!'' *''One less bad guy!'' *''And the crowd goes wild!'' *''He shoots, he scores!'' *''That's a home run for sure.'' *''He's down!'' *''Bring 'em on!'' *''Did you see that?'' *''You lose.'' *''Nya-nya-nyanya-nya!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Whammy!'' *''He's outta there!'' *''We got him!'' *''See ya later, alligator!'' *''That's what I call a slamdunk!'' *''Touchdown!'' *''Don't get mad, get even.'' *''We did it!'' Veterans Tundra *''What are we waiting for?'' Dune Sea *''We just gonna stand around and chew the fat?'' *''Send us in, sir.'' *''What makes this hill of beans so important anyway?'' *''No grandstandin', boys; there's enough of the enemy to go around.'' *''War ain't no joke, brothers.'' *''Looks like we got here in the nick of time.'' *''When the goin' gets tough, the tough get goin'.'' Coral Atolls *''This is my third tour. I'll be up as soon as I get the paperwork processed.'' *''These X-ers are starting to yank my chain.'' *''Just another day at the beach.'' *''I'll have coconut special. No holdin' back on the Gogo Juice.'' *''I'll say this for the Kaiser: he sure knows how to pick a combat zone.'' Xylvania *''This is where Delta Company got wiped out three days ago.'' *''Let's take this fight right to their doorstep!'' *''We have the Kaiser by the tail.'' *''Time to face the music, Kaiser Vlad!'' *''Hey, Kaiser! Your goose is cooked this time for sure!'' *''The countess has opened one heck of a can of worms here.'' *''That Countess Ingrid sure is a basketcase.'' *''Why don't we just make a beeline for the Vladstag and put an end to this right now?'' *''Pipe down! You'll alert the enemy!'' *''This is where we put this conflict to bed.'' *''Let's clean up this dump!'' *''Watch out for the Strato Destroyers, boys! They'll bomb you into next week!'' *''If the Kaiser escapes, we could be back to square one.'' *''This is where the Sols beat the tar out of the X-ers last time around.'' *''The Kaiser will be eating crow tomorrow morning, with a side serving of humble pie!'' *''They got fortifications all around this sector!'' *''We got these X-ers licked for sure!'' Direct *''Go, go, go!'' *''Squad, move out!'' *''Move out!'' *''Double time!'' *''Get goin'!'' *''Get movin'!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Let's get eager, boys!'' *''Can do!'' *''Like a bat outta hades!'' *''All right, gentlemen, let's go!'' *''Quit your gripin' and get goin'!'' *''Quit your lollygaggin'!'' *''On the trail!'' *''Move it, jarheads!'' *''Move out, you gold-wreckers!'' *''Get movin', leathernecks!'' *''Get movin', you knuckleheads!'' *''You got it!'' *''You got it, commander!'' *''Advance!'' *''Forward!'' *''Move it, move it, move it!'' *''Haul your butts over there!'' *''Let's hustle!'' Vehicle encounter *''Steel on wheels heading our way!'' Aircraft encounter *''Enemy aircraft!'' *''Enemy air support!'' *''Bandit 12 O'Clock high!'' Upon killing an enemy *''He's had it, commander!'' *''He's toast!'' *''Knockout!'' *''Hot dog!'' *''The enemy's all washed up, sir.'' *''K.O.'' *''Get up, you gold-wrecker!'' *''Get up, you lummox!'' *''And that's all she wrote.'' *''Advantage Frontier.'' *''He's dead.'' *''He's finished, sir.'' *''Is that the best you can do?'' *''Chalk me up for another confirmed win'' *''The enemy's off the mark'' *''Lights out'' *''Never knew what hit him.'' *''I've got plenty more where that came from!'' *''Another one bites the dust!'' *''Outstandin'!'' *''How do you like 'dem apples?'' *''Nailed 'em!'' *''That's what you get for messing with the Frontier!'' *''Who's next?'' *''Still got all your fingers and toes?'' Trivia *They were intended to have a unit called the APC, but it was dropped from the final game. The model was even in the unit model poster. *The Frontier missions "Line in the Sand" and "Aces High" both share the same map, but the enviroments are slightly different from one another. *The missions "Enemies Undone" and "Border Patrol" both share the Western/Tundran border map, but the enviroments are drastically different from one another. *The Western Frontier is the only nation with a complete unit dossier. if Xylvania had Transport-ships in the second game, they would have a complete dossier too. in the first game however, the Western Frontier AND the Xylvania had complete dossiers, with the naval units absent. The Tundran Territories are also close to that reality; only the Strato Destroyer and Naval Transport are absent. *Frontier forces are perhaps the most gung-ho of all the world's militaries, victoriously proclaiming the enemies they kill and dancing around once the mission has been completed (though all soldiers do this in the second game, regardless of the nation). However, just like the United States on which they are based, they fight constantly to uphold the concepts of liberty, freedom, justice and democracy. *The Frontier military infrastructure is quite vague, but there are some hints. Frontier Command, oft-mentioned in the first game, seems to be based off of various US military command departments. There is also a "Strategic Air Command", which ostensibly covers Frontier Airforce operations and assets. General Herman and Brigadier Betty, both of whom are major Frontier CO's, remark in the second game's first campaign opening that they have been assigned to garrison duty in the Solar Empire, indicating that Frontier Command, or someone else perhaps, outranks them. Category:Nations Category:Factions